<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Day by Sleno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008644">Wedding Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleno/pseuds/Sleno'>Sleno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleno/pseuds/Sleno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that day, that I witnessed the most beautiful you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble to get back into writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The wedding dress looks gorgeous, Sua.”</em>
</p><p>Thinking back to it, I’d never thought there was going to be a day when those words were to leave my mouth. You were wearing that beautiful mermaid dress that you’ve had your eyes on since you were still a little child, a blush-colored bohemian gown that sat snug at your waist with a slight layered drape at the back.</p><p>I chuckled, thinking back at the months before when you would drag me along to run along the Han river. The evening exercise didn’t come without its mental battles. We both knew neither of us were made to run those miles, but to have spent those times watching the sun go down with you was priceless and I would give anything to do that again. The street vendors along the way really didn’t make things any easier for either of us.</p><p>“Actually, when did you start liking me?” you asked. The beautiful brown eyes activated little flutters in my heart as I began to grin like a little child. “Do you still remember the first day that you joined the company?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>It was as if it happened yesterday. You had come into the office late, but it never showed on your face. You were always that confident. You were wearing a white tee and donned long straight black hair. Your thumb nail was colored red while your lips were dyed at a softer tone. #01 Melting by Romand, you told me after. It was something I never forgot, just like your favorite food and your favorite idol.</em>
</p><p>“You silly, I was just helping out a friend try out a new color,” you playfully tapped on my arms. “I’m actually not that special.”</p><p>
  <em>You were special to me…</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>It was close to midnight when I received your phone call. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jiu-ah, I’m drunk. Come get me!” you shouted from the other side. Without any hesitation, I had jumped out of bed, got changed and jumped right into my car. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I saw you sitting on the side walk, I chose to slow down and watch you from a distance. Your voice was still audible from my speakers. “Where are you? You’re taking so loooong,” you shouted as you took another slug from your beer. I wondered what had gotten to you to drink so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I locked the doors and sat myself down next to you. “What happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You sheepishly shook your head. “N-Nothing. It’s j-just…” You laid your head on my shoulders and sat quietly next to me. I could hear the soft snores as you slowly dozed off, little mixtures of tears and saliva dripping onto my shirt. That day, I promised myself to treasure this person no matter what happened.</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>“It’s just you who thinks I’m that special.” You looked at me with your auburn eyes as I gently straightened your veil. I smiled back politely.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>“I just moved here. I’m scared!” It was almost terrifying to hear you like that sometimes. A volume that was a mix between fear and anger, demanding me to accompany you with whatever you were doing. I always wondered how an adult could ever sound so intimidating yet so cute at the same time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re still scared?” I replied, trying my best to keep you from hearing my little chortles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A-Are you laughing at me? How dare you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I began to apologize profusely. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care. You have to stay on the call until I sleep,” If a pout was ever audible, this was it. “Okay, your highness. I promise that I won’t go anywhere.”</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>In life, we will all meet that special person. If you’re lucky, you get to be together with them. If not, it’s really not that big of a deal either. It’s just-</p><p> “Dear, are you ready soon?”</p><p>The door had swung open and another person walked into the room. You gave her the okay-sign to tell her you’re almost done.</p><p>As I watched the two of you walk out that door, leaving me behind. I could only wonder…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…when will I ever forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>